Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141011170727
"Mach dir da nicht so viele Gedanken Draco.", sagte Mei leise, welche nun neben ihm stand. Er schaute das Mädchen leicht skeptisch an, nickte leicht, doch scien es ihn nicht gerade zu helfen. Die Jägerin wollte noch etwas erwieder, doch fing ihr Handy an zu klingen. Als sie auf den Display schaute, stand dort eine unbekannte Nummer. "Sorry da muss ich dran.", sie verließ das Haus und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie strich über den Bildschirm und ging dran. "Hallo? Wer ist da?", fragte sie misstrauisch. "Amelia? Ich bin es Farrel.", ''sagte die Männerstimme. Eine leichte Besorgnis schien mitzuschwingen. "Hey, was ist los? Ist alles okay?", sowohl bei Ian, als auch bei seinem Vater, merkte Mei sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. ''"Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist. aber hier steht ein Verrückter, der...", ''ein kurzes, ungläubiges Lachen war zu vernehmen, ''"Der behauptet, er wäre ein Vampir und hätte deinen Bruder getötet." Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund wurde staubtrocken. Das Mädchen biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte ihre nächsten Worte: "Wo bist du? Farrel? Hallo?!" Geräusche waren zu vernehmen und dann war dort die Stimme, welche jede Nacht in ihrem Kopf herum spukte. ''"Lange ist es her, nicht wahr Liebes?", ''sie konnte sein Grinsen vor ihren Augen sehen. "Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann werde ich dich so lange foltern, bis du denkst, die Hölle wäre ein Erholungszentrum!!", fauchte sie wütend, so laut, dass es fast jeder hören konnte. Eine fiese Lache war zu vernehmen, die jedem anderen einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte. ''"Uh schau mal einer an, da ist dein kleiner Freund gerade zur Tür hineinspaziert. Du hast eine Stunde! Dann bist du hier, oder ich mache beide zu einem von uns! Nur du und kein anderer!", ''drohte Dusks Bruder und legte auf. "Fuck!", schrie der Engel und sah, wie Johnny und Draco als erste aus dem Haus gestürmt kamen. "Wieso holt meine beschissene Vergangenheit mich immer wieder ein!?", fluchte sie unter Tränen. "Mei! Was ist los?", fragte der Winchester in dem Moment, als sie ihr Handy gegen einen Baum warf und es in tausend Teile zersprang. "Ich muss etwas erledigen, oder viel mehr jemanden!", gab sie von sich, in einer Tonlage, die den Angeren Angst machte. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, das hab ich im Null Komma nichts erledigt!", und schon war sie weg. Der Rest blieb verwirrt zurück. "Was war los?", fragte Draco und schaute zu Ina und Melissa, welche die ganze Zeit draußen waren. Mel zuckte die Schultern. "Wir haben auch nicht viel mehr mitbekommen. Schien als hätte jemand ihr gedroht." "Schlechte Idee bei einem Engel.", sagte Dray grinsend und machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken. Wer einem Engel drohte, der wusste nicht, dass er ein Engel war. Auch der Rest widmete sich wieder dem Aufräumen und Bridget nahm sich Jensen vor. Mei stand nun in dem modernen Wohnhaus der Randolphs. Es war hell und groß, wirkte freundlich. Sie ging in der Wohnzimmer und sah Ian, als auch seinen Vater an Stühle gefesselt. "Mei! Verschwinde hier!", rief Farrel. "Das ist eine Falle!" Der Engel fuhr herum und sah den Vampir mit einem Engelsschwert auf sich zurennen. "Ist das dein Ernst?!", fragte sie spottend, packte ihm am Arm und an der Schulter, so das er quer durch den Raum flog. "Ich werde dir alles nehmen! Das hab ic mir geschworen, nachdem du mich fast getötet hattest!" - "Das du überhaupt noch lebst, ist ein Wunder! Schließlich hatte ich dir den Kopf abgetrennt!", sie konnte nicht fassen, was hier passierte. "Ich hatte Hilfe von einem Engel, weißt du.", gab er grob lächeld zu verstehen. "Lass mich raten. Sein Name fängt mit 'W' an und hört mit 'eatta' auf?", spottete sie wieder. Der Blick des Vampires verfinsterte sich und ein unheilvolles Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen, als plötzlich mehrere Engel um Mei erschienen. "Ach Fuck.", prustete die Jägerin. "Sagt mal, wie oft wollt ihr noch gegen mich kämpfen? Ihr hab nicht die geringste Chance. Sie hob ihre Hand und packte die Feinde mit einer unsichtbaren Kraft. Zumindest wollte sie das, doch es passierte nichts. "W-was zur Hölle?!", erschrocken starrte sie zwischen den Engeln hindurch zu Dusk. Plötzlich spürte sie es. Ihre Kräfte waren wie ausgelöscht und sie fühlte sich schwach. "Keine Angst sie werden dich nicht töten. Das ist meine Aufgabe.", erklärte er, wärend er das Schwert in seinen Händen betrachtete. Gegen zwei konnte Mei sich im Normalfall wehren, doch fünf waren zu viel. Je mehr sie kämpfte, desto schwächer wurde sie, bis sie am Ende zu Boden ging. Immer wieder waren Rufe von Ians Dad zu vernehmen und als das Mädchen zu Boden ging, schrie er den Vampir an. "Sie Mistkerl! Wie können sie das einem unschuldigem Mädchen antun?!" - "Sie wissen nichts, oder? Dann hier mal die Auflösung: Dieses kleine Miststück und ihre Familie haben meinen kompletten Clan ausgelöscht!", als er fertig war, fuhr er seine Reißzähne aus und fauchte den FBI-Agenten an. Ian hatte die ganze Zeit seine Augen zugekniffen. Er war verzweifelt und wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Derek, Dusks kleiner Bruder, wandte sich von Ferrel ab und schaute wieder zu Mei, welche blutend auf dem Boden stützte. Er schnipste und die Engel verschwanden. Langsam trat er auf sie zu und kniete sich zu ihr herunter. Seine linke Hand packte ihr Kinn und zog ihren Kopf so, dass ihre hasserfüllten Augen ihn genau anschauten. "Wie lange hab ich darauf nur gewartet!" "Na los... tu's schon!", zischte das schwer verletzte Mädchen. Derek holte lustvoll aus und rammte ihr das Schwert in den Brustkorb. In diesem Moment riss Ian die Augen auf und schrie ein lautes "Nein!!" Kurz bevor Meis Augen hell aufleuchten sollten um ihren Tod hervorzusagen, packte sie den Vampir am Hals und stellte sich auf. Ian und sein Vater konnten nicht fassen, was sie dort gerade sahen. Kurz blitzten ihre Augen Rot auf, bevor sie wieder zum Eisblau übergingen. "D-das ist... nicht... möglich!", krächste Derek unter den Griff des Engels, welcher mit der andern Hand das Schwert aus seiner Brust zog. Ihre Stimme klang verzerrt, als würde Azrael selbst sprechen: "Ich bin ein Erzengel, der Engel des Todes und ich entscheide, wer stirbt und wer nicht! Und deine Zeit ist jetzt abgelaufen!" Der Körper des Vampires brannte wortwörtlich von Innen nach Außen, bis er zu Asche zerfiel. Amelias Wunden schlossen sich und ihre Augen wurden wieder klar. Mit einem Schnipsen lösten sich die Fesseln von Farrel und Ian. Sie rannte auf die beiden zu und beide umarmten sie. "Wie kann das sein? War war das?", Ferrel verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Unter Tränen der Freude küsste Ian das Mädchen, welche diesen Kuss erwiederte, doch hatte sie in diesen paar Sekunden einen Endschluss gefasst. "Ich kann das nicht Ian. Du und dein Dad sind in Gefahr wegen mir." "W-warte, was meinst du damit?", der Junge schaute sie mit einem gequälten Ausdruck an. "Es tut mir leid.", winselte sie, legte Ian und seinem Dad jeweils zwei Finger an die Stirn und ließ ihnen nur die Erinnerung daran, dass sie beste Freunde waren. Ian ließ sie noch die Erinnerung an ihr Gestandnis, so dass er über die ganze Wet von Monstern bescheid wusste. Dann war sie weg. Zurück bei den anderen ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Bevor sie wieder rein ging, zog sie das kleine Buch aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb unter die Liste "Getötete Monster" den Namen 'Derek'. Dann ging sie wieder rein und erzählte der Gruppe was geschehen war, ließ die Sache, dass sie die Erinnerungen manipuliert hatte allerdings aus.